United States Army Basic Combat Training - 48 PP
='United States Army Basic Combat Training'= Basic Combat Training, or BCT, is a ten-week training period that teaches identical skills for all MOSs (Military Occupational Specialties). This is because the Army believes that no matter the soldier's specialty, they should all be taught the same basic procedures and skill set so they are ready to properly work together and defend themselves, as well as their fellow soldiers, if/when necessary. BCT is divided into three phases. The three phases are each represented by a color: red, white, and blue, for Phase I, II, and III, respectively. BCT trainees are progressively allowed more responsibility, privileges, and independence each time they achieve a new phase of training. Whereas trainees in Phase I are constantly monitored and led around by their drill sergeants, Phase III trainees are largely responsible for making sure tasks are completed correctly and on-time, and keeping themselves on-schedule. At some Basic Training stations, the current phase is denoted by the color of guidon carried by the platoon. Following the recruits' successful completion of the Field Training Exercise (a final exercise just before graduation), the Phase III blue guidon is sometimes traded for a tri-color red, white, and blue guidon that symbolizes successful completion of all three BCT phases. 'POWERS = 48 PP' *'Phase I' = 16 PP **'Week 01:' = 01 PP ***+01 Expertise Soldier = 01 PP **'Week 02:' = 09 PP ***Prone Fighting = 01 PP ***+01 Close Attack = 01 PP ***+01 Close Combat Unarmed = 01 PP ***+01 Expertise Use = 01 PP ***+01 Expertise Navigation = 01 PP ***+01 Expertise Reading = 01 PP ***+01 Expertise Soldier = 01 PP ***Teamwork = 01 PP ***+02 Enhanced Trait http://stars-rp-network.wikia.com/wiki/Skills#TREATMENT Treatment [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/First_aid First Aid] - 01 PP **'Week 03:' = 06 PP ***+01 Close Combat Melee = 01 PP ***+01 Enhanced Trait http://stars-rp-network.wikia.com/wiki/Abilities#STRENGTH_.28STR.29 Strength (Limited: Lifting Only) = 01 PP ***'Immunity:' Riot Control Gasses ('''Limited:' Half-Effect)'' = 01 PP ***+01 Expertise Soldier = 01 PP ***+01 Expertise [CBRN Defense Equipment] = 01 PP ***+02 Enhanced Trait http://stars-rp-network.wikia.com/wiki/Skills#TECHNOLOGY Technology [[Colt Defense M4|M4] Only; Permanent] *'Phase II:' = 16 PP **'Week 04:' = 09 PP ***+03 Ranged Combat M4 ***+01 Ranged Combat M2, M240, and M249 ***+02 Ranged Combat M67 ***+01 Ranged Combat M203 and M320 ***+01 Expertise Soldier = 01 PP ***+02 Enhanced Trait Technology M4 Only; Permanent **'Week 05:' = 04 PP ***+02 Ranged Combat BGM-71, M32, M79, M136, M141, M202, FGM-148 = 02 PP ***+01 Expertise Soldier = 01 PP ***+02 Enhanced Trait Technology M4 Only; Permanent **'Week 06:' = 03 PP ***+01 Ranged Combat FIM-92 = 01 PP ***+01 Expertise Soldier = 01 PP ***+02 Enhanced Trait Technology M4 Only; Permanent = 01 PP *'Phase III:' = 14 PP **'Week 07:' = 05 PP ***+01 Expertise Combat Infantry Operations = 01 PP ***+02 Expertise Combat Infantry Operations = 02 PP ***+01 Expertise Soldier = 01 PP ***+02 Enhanced Trait Treatment First Aid - 01 PP **'Week 08:' = 08 PP ***+01 Expertise [Fireteam Infantry Tactics] = 01 PP ***+03 Expertise [Squad Infantry Tactics] = 03 PP ***+02 Expertise [Platoon Infantry Tactics] = 02 PP ***+01 Expertise Soldier = 01 PP ***+02 Enhanced Trait Treatment First Aid - 01 PP **'Week 09:' = 01 PP ***+01 Expertise Soldier = 01 PP Category:Tau'ri Training School Category:Tau'ri Training Schools Category:Human Training School Category:Human Training Schools Category:Earth Training School Category:Earth Training Schools Category:United States Military Training School Category:United States Military Training Schools Category:Military Training School Category:Military Training Schools Category:United States Army Training School Category:United States Army Training Schools